


White dragon hotel

by darkcinderwolf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcinderwolf/pseuds/darkcinderwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summary is in the first chapter.<br/>This story is also on fanfiction. xXwhitesilverfangXx</p>
            </blockquote>





	White dragon hotel

Chapter 1:  
Flashback:  
"What do you mean I can't stay!" a voice cried, a young brunette stood in the duelling office, in front of the manager who owned the duelling stadium that they were presently in.  
"I'm sorry, you're an exceptional duelist, excellent even, too good. And to be honest, we're losing crowds. And losing crowds means losing money. You win everytime, and its not exciting anymore, I'm sorry, but you have to go" The Manager explained, true guilt on his face as he watched the dual coloured hair boy struggle to hold back the tears.  
"But duelling is all I know... You were the only company to take me in, you're my last hope"   
"I am truly sorry, good bye Judai"  
End flashback:  
Deep brown eyes opened tiredly, staring blankly up at the ceiling above. A constant beeping of a digital clock alerted the bedded boy of the time, 6:15 am, the boy let out a loud groan as he threw the thin covers from his body, he swung his legs over and hefted his body up to sit.   
"Another day..." he moaned as rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Begrudgingly he grabbed the remote that lay on the bed-side unit and flicked on the t.v. The screen was fuzzy at first, but it soon sorted itself out and the boy groaned even more at the screen. It was a duel, and not just any, it was a qualifer, to the recent tournament being held.   
The boy rose from his bed, stretching out his back, feeling it pop in several places, he soon grabbed a towel and made his way to the bathroom, leaving on the t.v. He stripped himself of his boxers, throwing them in the linen basket, and quickly stepped into the shower, soon hot water spluttered from the shower head soaking the boys' dark hair and tanned body.   
"Oh and he's done it again folks, Johan Anderson and his gem deck are on their ways to the semi-finals."  
"That's right Bill, Johan has striving through the duelling world with his powerful deck for quite some time now, winning many tournaments on the way. I can't see there being anyone who can beat him" the two commentators chatted amongst themselves.   
"Pft, that could have been me..." The dark haired teen huffed as he towel dried himself, the screen flashed once more, showing an image of the winner, a tall, teal haired boy, with stunning emerald eyes smiled out to the camera.  
"Johan..." suddenly the phone rang, bringing the boy out of his thought, he raced for the phone, picking it up with ease.  
"Yuki here, how can I help?" he asked, his voice professional and polite.  
"Oh Yuki, you're up? That's good, look we need your help as soon as you're ready, just a few things" a male spoke, Yuki just rolled his eyes at the screechy voice.  
"Yeah ok, I'm just getting ready now Tsuki"   
"OK, see you in a minute" Tsuki hung up the phone, making Yuki sigh. After he dried himself he went to his wardrobe, from inside he pulled out a pair of black boxers and trousers and a black shirt, throwing them on in haste. He gave one last glance in the wardrobe, seeing a pair of white jeans, and a red jacket that had been hung up there for months. Yuki shook his head, before slamming the doors shut. Yuki quickly shuffled on some black shoes and grabbed a name badge.  
"Yuki" was all it said, and pinning it onto his shirt, Yuki made a dash for the door, completely forgetting about the t.v. where Johan now was waving at the crowd.  
"I'm telling ya now folks, I don't think anyone can beat this kid, he is on his way to victory once more. The next rounds and the final are going to be held in Domino city, where all competitors will be staying at the Kaiba corps own hotel "The white dragon""  
......................  
"Hello, White dragon hotel, Tsuki speaking, how may I be of service?" a tall, blonde haired man spoke from behind a posh looking desk, the reception of the "White dragon" was pristine white, everything was either white, blue or black, from the white walls and sofas', the beautiful black rug that lay in the centre of the room, to the sequined blue cushions that decorated every chair possible. The tables were glass topped, decorated with tiny black vases with blue roses. In the corner was a grand, black piano. On the opposite side from the revolving, glass doors was a huge 56 inch t.v that showed nothing but duels or results of duels. For the "White dragon hotel" was a building only for duelists.   
Staff members were required to wear black uniforms, to make them stand out from the public, so every so often people were seen passing by, carrying trays of breakfast or simply setting up the lounge area.  
"Yes, will that be two nights?" Tsuki questioned as he tapped away at the computer, the phone trapped between his shoulder and ear.   
"Hey Yuki!" a young girl with cherry, red hair beamed as said teen walked down the ebony spiral staircase.  
"Hey, Sora" Yuki replied, Sora and Yuki hav been friends for months, well ever since Yuki started.   
"Got many rooms today?" Yuki asked, the older girl was in house keeping, so cleaned rooms.  
"Yeah, quite a few arrivals today" Sora replied.  
"Really, on a Sunday?" Sora nodded.  
"Yep, its that tournament this week, so got to get rooms ready for those taking part" Yukis' shoulders sunk ever so lightly.  
"Yuki.. are you alri"  
"HEY YUKI! I need ya" Tsuki cried, Sora glared at the receptionist but rolled her eyes.   
"You know it's not very professional to shout across a room" she scolded him.  
"Hey, don't tell me what to do, you're in housekeeping, anyway Yuki come on" Yuki just grumbled under his breath as he made his way over to the irate blonde.  
"See you later Sora" he waved over his shoulder. Sora gave a quick goodbye back, before travelling up the stairs. Yuki stood by the desk, waiting for the blonde to finish tapping away on his computer.  
"Right, well Yuki, we had a conference last night, so you're needed to help clear the tables away, then some of the guests are leaving this morning and would like help with their bags, so have you got a bleep so I can contact you?" the blonde asked, raising an expecting brow up as his cyber blue eyes met molten golden brown. The dark haired boy just waved said bleep in front of the receptionists' face.   
"Alright then, what you waiting for?" Yuki rolled his eyes once again when the blonde made a shooing notion with his hands. He clicked his tongue as he headed towards the small hallway, with a sea coloured, glass sign engraved with the words "Conference rooms" on the wall. He walked further down the corridor, where the sounds of shifting tables was easily heard.   
"No Oto, you're not lifting it!"  
"I am Uda, its heavy" two voices yelled from the room, Yuki had to stifle his chuckle as he watched the two friends try to lift a large table.  
"Need any help guys?" he asked, he chuckled at the relieved faces of the two. Oto, had deep brown hair that spiked in every direction possible, the brown contrasting greatly with his bright blue eyes, the other teen Uda had ultramarine hair, with matching eyes, the two teens were about average height for nineteen year olds, both of similar small build.   
"Hey Yuki.... erm yeah we do..." Oto stuttered as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Yuki nodded as he approached the table, he easily managed to lift the table on its side, snapping the legs so they collapsed to flatten down.   
"Wow... we could have done that" Uda snorted, but he carried a light blush over his pale skin.  
"I know I know, anyway, now you can just roll it along" Yuki instructed as he began to roll the table, steering it to the back of the room where all the spare tables and chairs are kept.   
"Awesome" the two commented as they began to do the same to the much smaller tables. The three did this for an hour before Yukis' bleep went off.   
"Well thats' me guys, I best go, you two will be ok right?" Yuki asked as he started for the door.  
"Yeah, we're good now" Oto smiled as he gave a thumbs up.   
"See ya Yuki!" Uda cried as he carried a couple of chairs across the room. Yuki saluted the two before rushing down the hall.   
.............  
"Ah Yuki, room 67 wants their bags brought down, then rooms 78, 113, 98, 222 and then 120. In that order" Tsuki stated, Yuki huffed as he nodded. And before he was shooed away, he was of, taking the steps two at a time as he ran to the second floor.   
"Right 67, 67..." he glided past the many numbered door, the long corridor seeming to never end. Golden plaques shimmered as he past, black numbers striking out against the colour. Finally he arrived, he gently knocked on the door and waited patiently when he heard the shuffling from behind.  
"Just coming!" a woman called, the door was flung open to reveal a tall, lanky woman with bleached blonde hair.  
"Good morning ma'am, I'm here to help with the luggage" Yuki smiled politely, the woman eyed him up for a moment, a sly smile spreading on her lips as she did so. But it faded when her mobile began to ring.  
"One second... Hello? yes I'm on my way down. Yes... no, someone is here to help me.Yes see you in a minute" she hung up, stuffing the device in her pocket.  
"Well then, here you go darling" the woman handed Yuki two, very overfilled suitcases, whilst she pulled along a much, smaller, lighter one behind her. She pulled the door shut and made her way down the hall, Yuki trudging along behind her.  
"Those bags aren't too heavy are they" she smiled over her shoulder.  
"No Ma'am, I'm fine" Yuki politely retorted, yet inside he was groaning and moaning. The two arrived at the stairs, and carefully made their way down. A few moments later, they came to the reception. Tsuki beamed a sickly, over bearing smile as the woman approached.  
"Ah madam, did you enjoy your stay?" the conversation continued as Yuki gently dumped the bags, a male strode up to him, big in size and height.  
"I'll take them from here" he gruffed out, Yuki gratefully bowed, before turning on his heel to go fetch the rest of the bags. He puffed when he climbed the stairs once again, jogging up them. Room 78s' luggage was already by the door, a note telling Yuki to take them down now. So with a few curses Yuki stormed down the hall, down the stairs and again dumped the bags by the desk, only to re-do the routine. By the end of it, Yuki was panting, his arms, back and knees hurting from the tedious journeys. Now he was on the second floor, 120 blazing in front of his tired eyes. He knocked the door, his knuckles tingling.  
"Who is it?!" a accented voice cried, not just any accent, an Australian accent. Yuki almost froze at the voice, and a similar growling noise.  
"Alright Karen, I heard the door, crickey" Yuki gulped when he heard heeled boots trotting for the door, the handle turned, and inevietably opened. There, dressed in black jeans, white shirt and black sleeveless jacket, brown boots and cowboy hat perched on black locks of hair, was Jim "crocodile" Cook, his right eye still bandaged, his blue eye starring down at the less shorter teen.  
"Good day mate, thanks for doing this, I know it's a bit of a chore, but I can't do it alone" Jim smiled, unaware of just how scared Yuki was. But he quickly coughed, trying to be professional and not give any reason for the fossil loving man to be suspicious.  
"It's no problem at all sir, now are you and your miss ready?" he tried to ask, knowing full well who else was in the room.  
"My Miss... Oh ya mean Karen, nah she's not my lady friend.... Karen come here" Yuki feigned surprise when a large crocodile waddled its way to the door.  
"Woah!" Yuki squeaked, this time in shock at how big the reptile was. Jim chuckled as he tipped his hat back.  
"Don't worry mate, she won't hurt cha"   
"Right... erm well sir, may I take your bags?" the question seemed to throw the Aussie teen.  
"Hmm, normally people have a bigger reaction to Karen.." but he shrugged it off as he grabbed his bags, three large ones, he gave one to Yuki and placed the other two in the hall. He then disappearred, coming back after a minute, with Karen strapped to his back.   
"So to the reception then..." Yuki started.  
"Woah, hold it mate, I'm not leaving, I'm just having a room changed, yea, I'm going to room 250, that's the suite right?" Yuki nodded.  
"Yes sir, the blue eyes suite is the finest room we have, are you sharing it with others? it does have three beds" Jim nodded this time as they began to walk  
"Yeah, just me and two of my mates" Yuki licked his lips, trying not to think who the other two could be. Jim took this moment to check out the boy, even though the boys' hair was a somewhat, midnight blue colour, there was something oddly familiar about the teen.  
"What did you say your name was?" Yuki eeped a little, but coughed to cover it.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Yuki" Jims' visible eye widened ever so slightly.  
"Yuki eh? Well I'm Jim, ya know Karen" the reptile gave a growl. Yuki continued to walk ahead, he inwardly groaned when he thought of the two other flights of steps he was about to endure. Jim whistled as he gazed up.  
"I'm guessing we got to go up those?"  
"Indeed sir..." Yuki began to tackle the stairs, Jim quickly following.  
"Haven't people heard of a lift in this place?" Jim gasped.  
"The manager declined it, saying it would encourage the staff to become lazy if we had one." Yuki growled, he argued many a time with the manager, saying its not good for the guests, but as always was ignored.   
"Damn...." Yuki gave a little chuckle.  
"I guess you get used to it..." Jim panted.  
"No, not really" Yuki replied, his knee started to throb with every step, threatening to give in, his back also protested, but Yuki went on, gritting his teeth. Finally the two made it up the stairs, and right in front of the door with the number 250 on it.  
"Right... do you have the key already?" Yuki prayed deep down, and gave a mental happy dance when Jim produced it out of his pocket. Jim quickly opened the door, literally throwing the bags in the room, he took the one from Yuki and gave it the same treatment.   
"Wow, very nice" the suite was huge, unlike the rest of the hotel, the blue eyes suite was just that, blue, blue carpets, blue walls and blue beds, only the couch and tables were black. The en-suite bathroom was white, with blue tiles on the floor. Back in the large main room, a big 42 inch t.v graced the wall.  
"Oh yes, I love it" Jim beamed as he unstrapped Karen, allowing her to slide gracefully to the floor.  
"Well thanks a lot mate, hope to see you again" Jim smiled, Yuki nodded, wanting to nothing but to get out of there.  
"Hope you enjoy your stay." And with that Yuki closed the door. Jim waited till he could no longer hear the tired footsteps of the teen, before he turned to face his companion. Yellow eyes stared up at him.  
"It can't be him can it?" he asked, the croc just snarled, Jim sighed as he kicked his boots off.  
"Well... I guess we just wait for the others now"  
............................  
The morning seemed to drag on for poor Yuki as he carried large bags, dragged tables, carried more bags, helped lift beds, moved furniture and once again carried bags. His body screamed for a break as 12 o'clock neared, but he knew that it just meant more work for him as by that time it was made that a conference was to be held at 1 and the main conference room had to be set up. Yuki groaned when his bleep went off again, he was near ready to throw the thing across the restaurant.  
"Yuki are you ok?" a young waitress asked, her purple hair matching her violet eyes.  
"Yeah just tired, Kai" Yuki replied as he stifled a yawn.  
"Do you want me to help set up the conference?" she asked sweetly, she wasn't blind to the dark circles that formed under those golden, brown eyes, nor was she blind to the obvious pain he was in.  
"No, you have your own job to do, setting up restaurant for the dinner, but thanks Kai" Yuki smiled softly, but he frowned when the bleep went of again.  
"I got to go, or else Tsuki will have a stroke" Kai giggled, she waved just as Yuki vanished from the room. Yuki power walked through the lounge, politely greeting guests as he passed, he could see Tsuki at the desk, handing over keys to guests.  
"Enjoy your stay... Ah Yuki, about time" Tsuki almost cried, but controlled it as the guests left the desk.  
"Sorry..." Yuki shrugged.  
"Yes, well... you're needed in the bar, they are trying to re-arrange the furniture, but ya know how they get, so go along..." Yuki just stared at him.  
"I was just by the restaurant, they didn't say anything"   
"That's not my fault" Tsuki dismissed the teen once more, the ringing of the phone ending their conversation. Yuki cursed as he stormed towards the bar, Tsuki just shrugged as he picked up the phone.  
"Hello, White dragon hotel, Tsuki speaking, how may I be of service?"   
"Ah, yes, and who am I speaking to..." he began to tap away on the keyboard.   
"Oh yes, I have your room ready, yes... Mr Cook has already moved into it, yes... yes.... certainly... we look forward to your arrival.... yes of course, see you then, Mr Anderson"   
End chapter


End file.
